


【狮润衍生·真海/宇海】命定（七）

by senoritalee



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoritalee/pseuds/senoritalee
Summary: 《基督山伯爵～华丽的复仇～》、《岌岌可危酒店》衍生* 私设：真海假死后改名为新海 命（しんかい めい）
Kudos: 8





	【狮润衍生·真海/宇海】命定（七）

即使有叹息也是幸福的。

冬日的午后阳光慵懒而柔暖，走过大片绿木葱茏，隐藏其中的别庄建筑一如新海本人低调。从绿意花园到点缀着灰蓝系艺术品的玄关，从挑高墙体的通透会客厅到二层林立房间，宇海在心里悄悄感叹着，随他步伐被领至主卧邻边的客卧，道谢后目送对方身影走下楼梯，关上房门深呼吸一口气就扑到大床上打起滚来，床品越柔软越漫出些不真实感。

一墙之隔就是新海的主卧……他翻过身抬起手，腕上手绳宝石流过暧昧光泽，某些亲昵的画面与瞬间闪现在脑海里，不禁捂脸叹了口气。

轻轻敲门声传来，他赶紧坐好应了声，新海探进身来说：“大概再过一个小时就可以下来吃晚饭了哦。”乖巧点点头，收获房子主人一枚温柔笑颜。

呈现在眼前的，是满桌丰盛美食，要非明天才是平安夜，宇海都要觉得这是圣诞大餐的规模了。

“新海さん……这些都是您做的吗？好厉害啊！”

“土屋休假之前帮忙准备了一些材料和半成品，我就稍微加工而已。”

虽是这么说，高汤意饺、栗子塞火鸡、迷迭香烤鳕鱼、红酒炖牛肉、南瓜派……哪些不要费心机工夫现做？“烤箱里面还有戚风蛋糕，冰箱里面还有香草鲜奶布丁，吃得差不多了我再端过来。”新海帮他切好几块火鸡肉，解下围裙坐到对面，让宇海有种自己要被喂成小猪的错觉，当然这不妨碍他满脸幸福啊呜一口吃肉的动作。

新海也还没有开动，只是看着他，勾起唇角，笑得宠溺。

宇海窝在会客厅暖暖被炉里剥着橘子，视线黏在厨房里头洗碗的男人背影，还不肯让他帮忙，真成了饭来张嘴的客人……大概是吃得太饱，睡意缓慢涌上来，他忍不住打了个呵欠，却舍不得闭上眼睛。

那挺拔背影，想再看久一点，再久一点。

收拾完毕的新海回到厅里，发现宇海躺在被炉边上已经睡熟，无奈摇摇头。

“在这里睡会感冒的……”新海将他小心抱起揽入怀中，宇海哼哼两声往身上男人回抱过去，直到把人放好在床上才松开回抱的手。属狗狗还是树袋熊？新海含着笑意，亲了亲对方额头。

即使不完美也是满足的。

预报的雪迟迟未落下，看来今年并非是白色圣诞，宇海靠在车窗上有些惆怅，想到和新海一起到市中心观赏平安夜灯饰又还是十分开心的。

“关东地区规模最大的700万球灯饰……”确实如介绍一般，郁金香灯小道，彩虹灯塔，光之音乐街、水族馆、花海……色彩繁多得花了眼。宇海兴奋念叨着说太好看了果真没来错，面前七色彩虹光芒旋转聚焦到顶上闪亮星星，映照出他明亮笑容与浅浅酒窝。

你比它们都好看得多。

宇海仰望着那颗星星，新海凝视着他的侧脸。

人潮簇拥来回，手掌被牵进手心，透过手套也能感知到的暖热温度。宇海愣住一瞬，看向对方的眼眸中，是璀璨的圣夜光华，还有自己。

数月前夏日花火祭的景象忽然跃上宇海心头，但这次，他在身边了。

身后适可距离的脚步声，一步一步，直到房门前。

回身，是新海温柔目光，笑意都是和煦的弧度。

一秒一秒，目光相合缠绕着，呼吸声流过耳际，过于安静。

“晚安。”宇海笑着说，对方点点头，房门在眼前关上。

自来到新海家中过节，每晚睡前这样的场景就跟按了重放键一样，到底哪里出了问题？再过两天都要到新年了……一头扎进房中浴室泡在浴缸里吐泡泡的宇海郁闷想着，明明平安夜两人过得这么开心，总以为接下来……接下来……想到什么可能性，难为情摇摇头，又强迫自己冷静。

还是自顾自的一头热吗，宇海草草吹干头发，不想面对镜中落寞的自己。闭上眼却又想起对方，连梦中都是新海的身影，注定又是失眠的夜晚吧，摸了摸床头柜上的手绳又放下，他披上外套拉开一直锁着的落地窗走到阳台，夜风与月色带来了一丝丝红酒与熟悉的香味——新海身穿睡袍正站在连通的阳台另外那边，手上杯中宝石红液体晃荡，如同此刻他的心。

“也睡不着吗？”

你明明知道为什么。

“嗯，有点。”

却还是温柔微笑着。

“要来一杯助眠吗？”

这样的表情，既喜欢又讨厌。

“不了，谢谢您，我怕喝醉。”

来到你身边，不想只闻见你的香味。

“也对，这种时候可不能喝醉。”

因为想要更多，想要你的更多。

“这种时候是……”

我也是，想要更多，想要你的全部。

一把搂紧腰间，新海吻上了宇海，酸甜馥郁的紫罗兰酒香满溢唇舌间，连“什么”也未来得及出口。

果然，等不及的并非只有自己，宇海晕乎乎想着，不过是圣夜的礼物来迟了些。

**“现在，你还要说晚安吗？”**

新海在怀中人耳边柔声低问。

“其实……每天都不想说……”

含着笑，宇海圈住了面前男人的脖颈。

那笑容，前所未有的魅惑。

从阳台到床帷，地上重叠在一起的外套，披着窗棂边框交叉阴影的月光。

躺在新海身下，又是一记长吻过后，宇海喘着气，双手被他左手扣在上方，白齿咬下右手手套的画面映入朦胧视野里，要命的性感……对方长指探入睡衣里面，些微粗糙的指腹来回抚揉着乳首，宇海不禁全身发软，觉得自己就像一张任他涂抹的画纸，逐渐染上独属于他的色彩。  
身下人温暖光滑的肌肤让新海爱不释手，睡衣褪至肩处，乳首已被他揉得红润立起，像是成熟待摘的果实，掌心覆盖上去，似是连快速跳动的心脏都碰触得到。

“新海さん……”宇海低低唤着，他抚上那红透的脸，又想起什么无措离了些距离。宇海眼神追着他逆光的指尖，微微抬头亲上拱起的掌心，唇瓣摩挲着那一道道暗淡疤痕，落在新海的心底，像天际云端漏入光芒照亮了无边沟壑。  
他动情地从宇海额头鼻尖一路往下吻去，让年轻男人喘息加快，胸口起伏得越发厉害，直到下身早已抬头的性器突然被纳入了湿润火热的某处，宇海瞬间意识到了什么，气息紊乱地喊着“新海さん、新海さん……”被扣住的双手也挣扎起来，得到自由后迫不及待又颤抖地摸上对方后脑勺，略显纤细的手指陷在发根，又虚虚擦过对方耳际，直冲头顶的快感让他无法分辨是想要更深入或是推开细细爱抚着自己性器的唇舌。从柱体到顶部，分分寸寸，就算是自己解决生理欲望的时候都未曾如此细致，偏偏是新海在这样做着……他不由得咬起手背抑制欲冲出口的喊叫声，却被对方牵过绕在指间。

“别忍着，叫出来，只有我听得到。”

再也无法忍耐的一声逐渐高过一声，身上男人满意地继续含弄，感觉到宇海已经快要到了，稍稍用力一吸就全数交代在他口中。宇海汗湿的睡衣早已扔到床沿，身体弹起又重重落下，陷在柔软被褥间只余粗喘的力气，眼前阴影滑过，微睁眼睛发现褪去睡袍的新海已从床头柜拿好了润滑剂和安全套。注意到宇海盯着自己的动作，新海微微笑着索取了一个逗引舌尖的吻，因着尝到自己的味道，对方耳根又更红了些，惹得他忍不住亲上去，引来的小声呜咽在他沾满润滑剂的手指探入臀部隐秘时化成长短不一的呻吟。

从两指到三指，新海体贴耐心扩张的动作让宇海心底又柔软了几分，刚想开口说可以了，听到对方低声问：“真的……想好了吗？”又是该死的过于温柔，有时候他真觉得面前男人丝毫不解风情，明明浑身上下色气得过分，从初遇就夺走了他所有的爱慕心思。

“……新海さん，笨蛋。”宇海抬起手臂遮住眼睛，双腿夹紧对方腰臀间，耳朵捕捉到轻轻低笑，腰下被垫进软枕，视野边缘透进半亮的暖黄床头灯光，生出了丝丝似曾相识的意味，还未想起是什么，新海大手掌握细腰，性器已然推入自己体内，一点一点缩短的距离，直至顶紧了最深那一处。宇海接连几次深呼吸放松身体，适应胀满后穴的形状和硬度——果然那次在游轮上感受到的尺寸并不一般，而且动作那么熟练，肯定不会是第一次吧，突然生出委屈的念头，即使自己也清楚这样的纠结没道理， **总是归降在他身下，心甘情愿** ——只得慌乱圈住男人的脖颈，汲取着鬓发间的香味，不让他发现自己所思所想。

新海却感觉到了，总是在奇妙刹那知晓他的心情变化，“疼吗？”在他耳边轻声问。宇海用力摇头，毛茸茸头发弄痒了侧脸，也没有继续听到其他话语，自浅入深的律动，一下一下全顶在敏感点，诱出他的连连呻吟，环着的双手有些无力拉开了距离。新海听出夹杂其中的细微哭腔，低头将怀中人眼角沁出的泪水吻入唇间，加大了身下变化着角度往内撞击的力道，将他喉头细碎呜咽转成随着炽热律动起伏的叫唤声，又淹没在年轻男人咬啮自己耳廓的分分秒秒。新海喘着热气低笑，将宇海泛起绯红的耳垂也含在舌尖挑弄，往他穴内又是一阵强力戳刺，潮水翻涌般的快感逼着他无从宣泄，只得啃咬起在眼前耸动的男人肩骨——在意乱情迷的此刻还勉强记得不咬向右肩旧伤，味蕾尝到皮肤表面满布的微咸细汗，留下一排鲜明齿印昭示主权。

宇海突然记起这似曾相识的意味来自哪里，黄昏之间那一晚也笼罩在相似的床头灯光下，那时他还只无望于是一场突如其来的意外，而如今，紧紧相连的如今，过于幸福，过于满足，才让自己想得太多了吧。

“直哉……”

“新海さん……喜欢，我喜欢新海さん……”

几乎是同一时刻，两人都达到了高潮，白浊溅在他们腹肌之间，新海也被阵阵痉挛的穴肉绞紧得射在了套内。

卧室内安静得只剩两人的喘息声，新海拨弄了一会怀中人淋漓的刘海发梢，落下浅浅细吻，宇海缓着气息，察觉到他的退出，吃力抬起一条腿挡住男人的动作。

“还想要……”宇海小声嗫嚅着。

“唔？”新海没听清，被对方往下摸了一把自己硬度未曾消退的性器，旋即扬起嘴角。

“……真是坏孩子啊。”快速换好套子，他将宇海翻了个身，“看来是我还不够努力？”

回应他的是埋在枕头间红透的耳尖。

这次几乎不需怎么扩张，新海一挺腰插入就到了湿热的最深处，两人同时发出了满足低吟，埋入体内的巨大似是要将穴内层层褶皱填平，肉体碰撞间粘腻的水声越发响亮，伴着宇海绵软声声，仿佛是至高的催情剂，被贯穿填满的快感不断累积。宇海偷偷回过头贪看身上男人皱紧俊秀的眉间，汗水缓缓流过雕塑般的高挺鼻梁滴落在自己背上，一滴一滴，在心底涛翻浪叠。

离不开，再也无法离开，宇海恍惚想着，被不断顶弄席卷的欢愉带着又缴了械，连脚趾都蜷得紧实。新海被他紧致后穴热切吸吮着，舒服得再用力抽插了十几下，也射了满套。

十指紧扣，宇海累极沉入梦乡之前的最后所见，是被新海包裹在温热手心的自己指间。

晨光熹微，醒来的宇海呆呆望向被微风轻轻扬起的落地窗帘，柔和光线散射在床被上。虽是浑身酸软，却也十分清爽，是睡着以后新海帮自己清理的吧——回忆一点点归位，温度又漫上脸庞，而另外一位主人公此时捧着香气四溢的早餐进来，床上年轻男人瞅见他身影，赶紧用被子蒙住了头。

“好像昨晚不知道哪个调皮鬼说还想要？”新海坐到床边，拉开被子亲了亲那张可爱小脸。

“……谁知道啊。”宇海本想继续装睡，肚子却不争气咕噜咕噜叫起来。

最后宇海还是被喂饱了美味早餐，也喂饱了烹饪早餐的男人。

~待续~


End file.
